rtptes_do_what_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Review Page
All The Admins Can Be Critics Here! Here you can Review Anything! RyanThePurpleTankengine123 New Super Mario Bros. 2 Where are the Airships? Where is Kamek? Where's Mountain and Jungle Land? The Extra Vocals Are Annoying What Is This Dinosaur Thing\s Nice Reference Tdo SMB3 One thing I always complain about: WHY CANT THERE BE INVINCIBILITY FRAMES WHEN YOU POWER UP? The Coins Should Play a Role In This game, not just be a Target! I give this game: 3/10 Stars OliverRex14 How to make a season 13-16 episode of Thomas and friends # make an engine(usually thomas) carry something in the most inefficient way possible. # have said engine do three stupid things in a row while carrying said item # have engine disregard warnings about said stupid things # annoying catch phrase/rhyme throughout an episode ( a vital part) Everything wrong with Fiery Flynn * Crappy music as always with these episode (Ding) * Stupid alliteration for title. (Ding) * Narration (Ding) * Engines like to be really useful cliche (Ding) * Alliteration (Ding) * Oh look Hiro's here...For someone who missed his home so much he doesn't spend much time there (Ding) * Also he's not chuffing he's sitting there (Ding) * What?! There's two of them! (Ding) * "I'll huff and I'll heave." Ugh (Ding) * Oh yeah that one dumb character who has two episodes in a row! (Ding) * I'm not your friend Don't say that to me (DIng) * He doesn't look fiery...(Ding) * Are we trying to think of Words that start with the letter F to describe Flynn? Ok...How about F@#$ing idiot * OH MY GOD A FIRE ENGINE FIGHTS FIRES CUNFURMD! (Ding) * Oh hey a special! Can't be that special if theres one every episode! (Ding) * Everyday is special huh?! how about natural disaster days?! (Ding) * Ready and raring to rescue...That makes my head hurt..(Ding) * Flynn is a fire engine and cannot fly. (Ding) * Diesel oiled over? I'm pretty sure the word your looking for is rolled. (Ding) * Flynn gets rekt counter:1 (-1 Ding) * Rocky didn't roar he said it (Ding) * Flynn is an idiot (Ding) * WHY THE @#$% IS THOMAS IN TROUBLE FOR HAVING HIS FIREBOX ON FIRE! IT'S LITERALLY CALLED A FIREBOX! (Ding x3) * Well at least he knows that Edwards blue (Ding) * Edwards reaction is priceless (-1 Ding) * "I'm saving you!" (Ding) * "Your not on fire?" WTAF?! (Ding) * Flynn get rekt counter: 2 (-1 Ding) * Dat laugh (Ding) * Gordon's reaction is kind of boring. (Ding) * Flynn get rekt counter: 3 (-1 Ding) * Ok at this point im just trying to finish this crap. * Firebox....on....fire....is...not....a.....PROBLEM! (Ding) * Wow nice job idiot you ran out of water. (Ding) * Flynn gets rekt by three diesels at once (-1 Ding) * What?!(Ding) * Why didn't they do that in the first place?! (Ding) * Oh yeah we all laugh in the end and moral is learned. Great. (Ding) * Total amount of things wrong that I bothered to watch: 31! In like 6 minutes! ugh Everything wrong with Wonky Whistle * Stupid title (1) * Doesn't even bother to use something good to describe the day like sunny just blue. (2) * Stock footage from The biggest present of all (3) * All engines are said to be busy but Thomas is one of the only engines to actually speak in this episode (4) * Three trains in a row don't have breakvans (5) * Asking to speed up whistle replacement is like asking to speed up surgery (6) * Special? I think not! (7) * A trailer of animals? Trains don't pull trailers. (8) * Sir topham hatt uses terrible alliteration three times in a row (9) * Pistons don't pump with pride. They pump whit steam pressure. (10) * Why are the workmen taking orders from Victor like that? Is this an alternate universe where trains rule the world?! (11) * Thomas puffs forward nearly killing two innocent train controlled workmen. (12) * Victor finishes Kevin's sentence. (13) * I'm just going to add a thing wrong everytime he whistles like that ok? (14) * Kevin doesn't know what the sound was but said like two minutes ago that the whistle was wonky (15) * (16) * Thomas need a brakevan on this train (17) * Martin shermans voice makes the alliteration slightly easier to listen too but...(18) * Thomas once again nearly kills two innocent train controlled workmen. (19) * Thomas is ordering the human slaves to go to the country show...or else! (20) * (21) * The sheepdog runs away from this episode. Gods speed dog! (22) * Human friends=Slaves! (23) * (24) * (25) again?! * So thats what happened to Duck...(26) * (27) This is getting way too stupid! * Cow swag walk (28) * (29) * It's not a trailer it's a cattle car. (30) * Thomas realising his mistakes takes over half the episode (31) * (32) * THE SHEEP REBELLION! EVERYBODY RUN! (33) * Silly is not word you are looking for. (34) * You mean to tell me that going back for the lost animals takes less time than collecting at first!? (35) * Ok! We get animals like food! (36) * NOOOOOO! Not Flynn! I already messed up your episode! Leave!(37) * He has not been useful he's been an idiot. (38) * Yes dogs wage their tales. (39) Total amount of things wrong: 39! Ugh! Everything wrong with Thomas the babysitter * one thing wrong everytime the baby crys (1) * Annie is right (2) * Thomas acts like he's never seen a baby before which must be because the engine controlled people aren't allowed to have babys! (3) * Annie has no idea what Thomas is most of the time in real life (4) * Me niether Clarabel (5) * This conversation while better then Miller's junk is still kind of dumb. (6) * (7) * Bertie asking Thomas why hes crying is funny but stupid just the same. (8) * Toby doesn't know what a baby is but Henrietta does. (9) * Oh god not a lullaby (10) * why?! why?! why do they have to sing for like an eighth of the episode?! (11) * Bull@#$% (12) * Percy doesn't even bother to speak. He just cuts Thomas off and whistles. (13) * (14) * this isn't a thing wrong and it may just be me but This woman looks like Ashildr from Doctor Who. * That's right! Rekt (15) * (16) * (17) * Just end the episode here please just end the episode here. Crap! (18) * That reaction is hilarious (-1) but the babys crying. (18) * Annie and Clarabel are jerks to babys. (19) * NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! STUPIDNESS FROM THE MILLER ERA RETURNS!!!!! (21) * Oh....I don't care im not taking any thingd wrong off! In fact for pulling something like that (22) * (23) * just for all those sped up scenes of the baby STILL CRYING! (26) * OH FOR GODS SAKE!!! (27) * End the episode here. end the episode here! NO! (28) * That baby is horribly designed. (29) * I'd cry if The Fat Controller was doing that to me too but...(30) * Annie and Clarabels reactions are just like mine in this episode. (31) * This montage scene actually isn't that bad. (30) * A human who actually does something and has a name?! (31) * DENIED! (32) * Also obvious naming is obvious. (33) * They're asleep while looking like they're asleep? (34) Total amount of things wrong: 34! owch Diesel 11 Category:DWYW Pages Category:Do What You Want Wikia